migstoriesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Island Cops (internationale Version)
Die Island Cops sind eine seit 2001 laufende Actionserie, die bereits mehrere Staffeln hat. Die Insel-Cops arbeiten als eine Art Spezialeinheit der Polizei und kämpfen für die Gerechtigkeit auf der Autobahn des fiktiven Inselstaates "Isk". Geschichte Der 16-jährige Lars Klaasen beobachtet einen Banküberfall und klaut kurzerhand ein Taxi um die Bankräuber zu verfolgen. Als er schließlich die zwei Bankräuber aufhalten kann und somit der Polizei zur Festnahme verhelfen kann, avanciert der Schüler zum Helden. Das Gericht genehmigt nur widerwillig die Gründung einer Sonderheit, vorausgesetzt, Lars würde sich einem Test unterziehen. Anfangs arbeitet er mit Felix Schubert zusammen, einem ehemaligen Polizisten, der aber später durch Björn Sörensen ersetzt wird (in der internationalen Version wird der Charakterwechsel nicht erklärt) Episoden (Serie) 1. Staffel (2001) The Beginning (deutsch "Taxi!") Arriving in Stil(o) (deutsch "Das hat Stil(o)") Folge 3 Folge 4 Folge 5 Folge 6 Folge 7 Folge 8 Folge 9 Folge 10 2. Staffel (2002) SMARTer than you! (deutsch "Clever und SMART") Comeback in Stil(o) (deutsch "Rückkehr mit Stil(o)") Folge 13 Folge 14 Folge 15 Folge 16 Folge 17 Folge 18 Folge 19 Folge 20 3. Staffel (2003) - "Salto Mortale" The Chase (deutsch "Die Jagd") Folge 22 Folge 23 Folge 24 Folge 25 Folge 26 Folge 27 Folge 28 Folge 29 Folge 30 * Der Name der Staffel wurde von der Fangemeinde erschaffen. Er symbolisiert den legendär gewordenen Stunt, bei dem sich der Fiat Stilo von Lars in der Luft einmal um die eigene Achse dreht. 4. Staffel (2004) Folge 32 Folge 33 Folge 34 Folge 35 Folge 36 Folge 37 Folge 38 Folge 39 Folge 40 Folge 41 Folge 42 Folge 43 * Folge 31 ("Entronnene Erinnerungen") wird nicht im internationalen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. 8. Staffel (2010) - "Die schwarze Hand"/"55" Black Ice (deutsch "Glatteis") Friend or Foe? part I (deutsch "Freund oder Feind?") Friend or Foe? part II (deutsch "Die schwarze Hand") Friend or Foe? part III (deutsch "Das Gericht") Friend or Foe? part IV (deutsch "Die Schöne und der... Tod!") Bella Machina (deutsch "Italienische (Vor)Freude") *Hinweis: Die Zahl 55 soll daraufhin deuten, dass alle Folgen dieser Staffel 55 Minuten Laufzeit hatten (statt der üblichen 60). *In England wurden die Folgen "Friend or Foe?" Teil 1-4 als 4-stündiges Spezial hintereinander gesendet. Es wurde jedoch angekündigt, dass wenn im Sommer die Folgen wiederholt werden, die Folgen gesplittet werden. * Die Staffel erschien nach dem Kinofilm, obwohl dort offiziell die Serie als beendet erklärt wurde. 9. Staffel (2010) - "Life is a Highway" Bad Man begins (deutsch "Der schwarze Ritter Teil 1") The Dark Knight (deutsch "Der schwarze Ritter Teil 2") Can´t beat the Heat (deutsch "Feuer und Wasser") Viper (deutsch "Viper") Baby, you can drive my car! (deutsch "Neue Autos fahren gut") *Wegen gewaltverheerlichender Szenen in Zusammenhang mit einem Kind wurde die Folge "Von klein auf böse" international verboten *Der Name der Staffel wurde von der Fangemeinde vergeben. Er ist eine Anspielung an das Lied, welches während des Intros im Hintergrund läuft. 7. Staffel (2010) Never say never again (deutsch "Alles eine Frage des Wollens") Back to the Roads (deutsch "Mut für Neues") The Boys are back in Town (deutsch "Wiedersehen mit Freude") *Im internationalen Fernsehen werden diese Folgen im August 2010 nachgeholt und somit nach dem Ende der 9. Staffel gezeigt. Die dadurch entstehenden Kontinuitätsfehler versucht man durch leicht veränderte Szenen und andere Dialogtexte auszugleichen. . 10. Staffel (2010) - "Recycling-Staffel" Bad Luck (deutsch "Der Fluch") Bad Luck strikes again (deutsch "Pech und Schwefel") Heart Breaker (deutsch "Bis der Tod uns scheidet") Full Speed (deutsch "Full Speed") Alpha, Romeo and Giulietta (deutsch "Das Alpha und das Omega") Comeback with a Smile (deutsch "Stilecht Stilo") SMASHING the third Wall (deutsch "Brennpunkt Autobahn") Four Funerals and a Wedding (deutsch "Vier Todesfälle und eine Hochzeit") * Forest Grump war ein Arbeitstitel für die Folge "Bis der Tod uns scheidet", als Anspielung auf eine Szene, die im Wald spielt. * Der Name der Staffel wurde von der Fangemeinde vergeben, weil sehr oft Szenen aus anderen Fernsehserien der selben Produktionsfirma verwendet werden ("More than Cars", "Alarm für Cobra 11", "Full Speed" und frühere Episoden) 5. Staffel (2011) - "Schneller, höher, weiter!" Newborn Destruction (deutsch "Der Neuanfang") Avalanche (deutsch "Lawine") Win, Lose or Die! (deutsch "Der Höhenflug") *Hinweis: Die Staffel wurde unter dem Arbeitstitel "Der Neuanfang" entwickelt. *Ab Januar 2011 läuft diese Staffel erstmals auch im internationalen Fernsehen *Die Folge "Gas und Bremse" wird nicht international ausgestrahlt. Kinofilme Island Cops - The End (2009) (deutsch "Die Insel-Cops - Der Anfang vom Ende") Dienst-Fahrzeuge Fiat Stilo (1. - 4. + 10. Staffel ) Das Hauptdienstfahrzeug der Insel-Cops. Konnte ab der 2. Staffel auch Raketen schießen. Ab der 4. Staffel war es mit einem speziellen Navigationsgerät ausgerüstet, was zu einem beweglichen GPS-Signal hinnavigieren konnte. Im dritten Kinofilm kehrt es kurzzeitig als Dienstfahrzeug zurück. Es besitzt neue Fähigkeiten: Ein spezieller Lack, der beliebig seine Farbe wechseln kann und eine Signalleuchte, die man verstecken kann oder mechanisch ausfahren kann. Dient als Undercover-Fahrzeug bzw. als Polizeifahrzeug (mithilfe der neuen Features). Danach hat es von 2005-2009 der brasilianischen Polizei als Dienstwagen gedient und kehrte dann 2010 für eine Episode auf die Insel zurück (als Dienstfahrzeug des Beta-Teams). Smart Fortwo (1. - 4. Staffel) Sollte eigentlich den Fiat Stilo ablösen, aber da es in der Pilotfolge der 2. Staffel keinen großen Zuspruch der Zuschauer hatte, wurde es gleich wieder abgelöst. Es hat ab und zu Kurzauftritte als Background-Car. Chevrolet Malibu (5. Staffel) Ein kanariengelber Malibu ist der Dienstwagen von Björn Sörensen während der fünften Staffel. VW Touareg (5. + 9. Staffel) Erstmals ein Dienstwagen als reines Polizeifahrzeug in silber/grün-Metallic. Dienstwagen von Lars Klaasen in der fünften Staffel. Spielt eine Nebenrolle in der Folge "Feuer und Wasser" der 9. Staffel. Angelehnt an Dante aus der Serie "Team Knight Rider". Ford Crown Victoria ( 9. Staffel) Als Dienstwagen von Björn Sörensen mit zwei Kurzauftritten in der 9. Staffel. Kehrt kurzzeitig als Dienstwagen in der Folge "Feuer und Wasser" der 9. Staffel zurück. Ist in dieser Folge mit einer Videokamera ausgerüstet. Angelehnt an Domino aus der Serie "Team Knight Rider". Pontiac G5 (7. - 9. Staffel) Dienstwagen von Lars Klaasen. Wird in der Folge Der schwarze Ritter Teil 2 von einem Panzer überrollt. VW New Beetle Cabrio (7. + 8 Staffel) Dienstwagen von Björn Sörensen in der siebten und achten Staffel. Wird aber nur selten eingesetzt. VW Passat Variant (nur in "Mut für Neues") Gemieteter Dienstwagen von Björn Sörensen, weil sein New Beetle in der Werkstatt war. Mercury Mountaineer (9. + 10. Staffel) Björns Dienstwagen ab Neue Autos fahren gut. Mercury Grand Marquis (9. + 10. Staffel) Lars` Dienstwagen ab Neue Autos fahren gut. Alfa Romeo Giulietta (10. Staffel) Einsatzfahrzeug des Beta-Teams. Hat nur in Das Alpha und das Omega eine Hauptrolle, ansonsten nur Background-Car. 'Nissan Tiida '(10. Staffel) Dienstfahrzeug des Beta-Teams. Wird von Lars ausgeliehen.